The Meet of Vongolia and Konoha
by AnbuOps123fox
Summary: ok, So Tsuna and his friends was having a nice picnic, until Lambo and I-Pin found a device, Lambo pressed the button and they were sent to Konoha! And they met Naruto for help. Will they find the Device for the Vongolia to go back home? Find out!
1. Chapter 1- To the world of Konoha!

**This is my First Story so Please don't hate it! And I hope u enjoy my story! **

' **The Meet of Vongolia and Konoha****  
**

_**Chapter 1: **_**In the Konoha World.**

**I**t was a normal day In the world of Vongola. Tsuna and his gang went for a picnic for all the stress battles they had. They all sat down and relaxed with the nice breeze.

"Really nice breeze, don't you think Tsuna?" said Yamamoto as he felt relaxed like in a spa.

"U-uh yeah, it feels nice" said Tsuna.

"It would be nice if we play baseball you know"

"Oi Baseball geek, don't start with baseball now, and enjoy the food also leave the boss alone!" said Gokudera angrily.

"Hehe sheesh fine…" said Yamamoto as he grabbed for a sandwich.

"What do you guys think of our sandwiches we made" said Haru happily.

"It's really great!" said Tsuna as he kept on eating. Haru smiles.

"Thanks, Tsuna made it extra special for you Tsuna." Tsuna Smiles back.

"How about the salad I made?" said Kyoko

"It's awesome! I could do 1,000 punches because the salad is soooo good! Makes me pump for boxing" said Ryohei loudly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" said Gokudera even madder.

"You want to go? Huh?" said Ryohei as he stands up for a fight.

"You bet I would, Hey Boss watch me fight, ill beat the crap out of this guy." Gokudeara was determined and took out his bombs.

"H-hey! Guys no time to fight!" said Tsuna. Then Lambo and I-pin came, they were holding this weird device in their hands.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Look what we found!" said I-pin and she sets it down with Lambo.

"Neh, neh could it be a device that could make food!" said Lambo as he took 5 sandwich. They all examined it, then Hibari came along and saw the device.

"What is that thing…if it's something that'll disturb the peace then I'll bite you to death for that." said Hibari looking sharply at Tsuna.

"H-hey t-take it easy Hibari! I don't think I will disturb the peace!" said Tsuna as he was scared a little.

"…I WANT MORE FOOD!" yelled Lambo. Gokudera punched him.

"Stupid Cow you always think of food! Stop thinking about it for once!" said Gokudera. Lambo starts to cry.

"Wahh! Gokudera hit me!" Lambo sniffs.

"Sorry Lambo the food is all gone since you ate them all," said Kyoko nicely and picked up Lambo.

"I wonder what is though" said Haru. Lambo jumped off in Kyoko's arm.

"Ooh, pretty button…I wonder what that button do." Lambo pressed it.

"Bad! Lambo!" said I-pin.

"Stupid cow!" said Gokudera. When Lambo pressed it there a big flash. After the flash…they were in the middle of a village.

"Um where are we?" said Haru confusedly.

"Looks like a village…a small one," said Yamamoto in surprise where they are. Hibari looked around, and was a little lost.

"How do we get back?" said Hibari getting a little uncomfortable by the people.

"Maybe, if we can find the device again." said Tsuna.

"If that's possible" said Ryohei thinking.

"How about we talk to the kid with Spiky-yellow hair over there!" said Haru as she points to him.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him" said Gokudera as he walked to the store of Ichiro's Ramen. Then he tapped on his shoulder.

"Hm, do I know you?" said Naruto as he was slurping on his ramen.

"Uh well...no, you see we're kind of lost, and if you see any device can you tell us?" said Gokudera.

"Device? There's no such thing as device in the village. Where are you from?" asked Naruto, as he stood up and paid his food, then walked out of the store with him.

"I'm from the Vongolia, and those are my friends over there" said Gokudera as he points to them.

"Oh...hm, never heard of Vongorian…" said Naruto all confused.

"Vongolia…" corrected by Gokudera.

"Right…" They all walked to the group.

"Hey guys so technically, there's no device in this world." said Gokudera sadly. "By the way, what's your name? My name is Gokudera."

"My name is Naruto!"

"My name is Haru! Nice to meet you!" she smiles.

"Yamamoto!" he grins.

"My name is Kyoko" she bows.

" THE NAME IS RYOHEI! Got that?"

"Tsuna Sawada" he raised his hand up a little.

"Hibari…" he said it a little coldly.

"LAMBO! Do you have any food?" he said desperately.

"Ni-hao, I'm I-pin" she bows down.

"Well that's all the greeting from all of us." said Tsuna.

"Ciao-su, don't forget Reborn…Tsuna." said Reborn as he was on top of Naruto.

"H-HEY! Since when were you on top of my head!" said Naruto as he panicked.

"Oh Hey reborn!" said tsuna happily.

"So that's all the greeting huh? I have my friends as well but they're kind busy right now. Nice to meet you all." He gave a thumb up.

"Welcome to Konoha! The world of Ninjas!" Naruto grins.

"Ninjas?..." said Gokudera in a awkward moment. Naruto nodded. Then there was a big explosion! Konoha was being attacked!

"Dang it! You guys fight?" said Naruto. They all nodded.

"Good…" said Naruto serious.

"What's going on?" asked Haru in a worried voice.

"I don't know, but lets go over there and check," said Naruto. He started to run, they all followed him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my story! I'll make another chapter when I have time! So I hope you guys a patient! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**Hello! I guess I should try to upload it everyday. I hope it's good so far. **

**Chapter **_**2**_**: Friendship.**

They all went ran to the loud bang they heard.

"Jeez! You run to fast!" said Gokudera as he was out of breath. Naruto looked at them and stops.

"I thought you guys are fast…" said Naruto surprisingly.

"Well technically, not really. We don't jump around like a monkey all day, you know" said Gokudera.

"Right…" he said in really offensive a little.

"Anyway…if we're teleported here then does that mean everyone is here too?" asked Tsuna.

"You might be right Tsuna, maybe the big explosion was…" said Yamamto.

"Mukuro Rokudo!" they all said it at once.

"Mu—who?" asked Naruto.

"Mukuro, he's sort of our friend, but he's definitely in our team." said Ryohei.

"Sometimes…" said Hibari still in a cold voice.

"Well ok, lets go and see. Also try to catch up." said Naruto laughing. Tsuna stops.

"Hey guys it best if you guys stay here you know with Haru and Kyoko and the others, it might be dangerous…when it comes to Mukuro that is." said Tsuna.

"But…I want to see if there's FOOD!" yelled Lambo. Gokudera hits him.

"Stupid Cow!" said Gokudera angrily, while Lambo burst out crying again.

"Don't be so harsh Gokudera." Said Kyoko as she picks him up. Lambo sticks a tongue at him. Haru laughs.

"Hmph. And ok Boss I guess I'll stay here then for now because of this stupid cow! He needs to learn." Gokudera smirks.

"I'll stay here then as well, might be fun." said Yamamoto.

"I might as well stay here then" said Reborn and jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna nodded. Tsuna drank his pills and he starts to fly forward following Naruto. Naruto made a face at him.

"You can fly?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah…" said Tsuna not looking so surprise much. So they arrived. Tsuna saw Mukuro on the floor out cold.

"Huh? Mukuro is usually not easy to beat but…" said tsuna surprisingly

"He's probably got caught in Genjutsu. Meaning he's probably trapped in his own mind." said Naruto.

"Oh." he was really shock.

"Oh hey Naruto! Could you help us, put this guy in jail and report it to Lady Tsunade?" said Sakura carrying him with Sai.

"Ah—wait! He's with us!" yelled Tsuna. Then Anbus and other ninja surround Tsuna.

"U-uh…did I say something wrong?" said Tsuna freaking out!

"OI! He's with me" yelled Naruto. Sakura tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto! You remember the rule! No trespasser! If there is they're going to jail or court! And also…they don't look like ninjas." Said Sakura confused.

"Well, they're from another world call Vongolia" said Naruto "Hey you People stop surround him!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! You can't! just stay here and let them do the work." said Sakura. Naruto sighs ad waited. Naruto usually comes in a save them, but he wants to see how he fights…

"U-uh N-naruto! Help?" said Tsuna. The anbu got closer. Then Tsuna couldn't take it. He flew up and stands up there for awhile.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" said one of the anbu and they summoned them. Tsuna dodged it and dashed to them! He punches and kicks, knocking them out. Naruto was surprised. Tsuna was out of breath, he saw there was less anbus, he got into _**X Burner**_ position. The 'X Burner' was complete full.

"Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" all of the anbu let out all of their Fireballs to Tsuna. On the other hand…

"**X BURNER: Air!"** said Tsuna as he sent flames out of his Vongola gloves to the anbus. The Anbus ran out of breath and they passed out form the **X Burner. **Naruto was surprised.

"Cool…" Naruto smiles. Tsuna was out of breath, he was tired, so he got down. Then more Konoha's ninja came in and surrounded Tsuna.

"W-what…are you kidding me." said Tsuna really tired. Naruto steps in.

"That's enough! Tsuna I'm going to help you and your friends! Finding a way for you guys to get home." Naruto smiles and puts thumbs up.

"Huh, why? I mean aren't you suppose to help them? I mean I am kind of trespassing your village." said Tsuna that is about to pass out any minute.

"Nah…from the looks of you, I don't think you're bad at all. Besides I help friends and protect them on the line of my life! **That is my Ninja way." **said Naruto as he pulled him up and took Mukuro out of Sakura's hand.

"N-naruto! What are you doing! Come back here!" yelled Sakura. The Konoha's ninja was going after them but Sakura stops them.

"Just leave him" she smiles and sighs.

"Naruto…" she thought. Naruto and Tsuna ran back to the group, they were all worried about Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Are you ok?!" said Haru and Kyoko in panic way a little.

"Boss! Dang it! I should've be with you! How can I be your Right-hand Man!" said Gokudera really sad. He got down to his knees and bows down jamming his head on the floor saying 'Sorry'.

"Haha, Gokudera" laughs Yamamoto.

"YOU HAVE FOOD, TSUNA!?" yelled Lambo.

"Jeez, you looked beat up Tsuna." said Ryohei

"Lambo! No time talking about food!" said I-pin

"hehe, I'm fine don't worry guys." said Tsuna really warred out.

"I see you have Mukuro with you, Naruto." said Reborn as he smiles.

"Yeah we saved him, he should be waking up any soon. For the time being let's go to my house for a rest then leave to find that

Device thing you guys said," said Naruto. They all nodded and walked and Tsuna touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks" he said and smiles.

"No problem!" Naruto smiles back.

"Jeez! How much does this guy weigh!?" asked Naruto struggling. Everyone laughs. Reborn smiles and he sighs.

"Long way to go…" said Reborn in his mind.

**Hope you guys like it! Maybe give some advice for my next chapter! Wait for my Chapter 3 coming out ^_^. Thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Heal Tsuna Up!

**Hey! On with chapter 3! So this person helped me **** which I thank her very much for the idea for Chapter 3! Anyway, Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 3: Heal Tsuna up!**_

So after the fight, with the Konoha's Ninjas. They all went to Naruto's house to rest. Tsuna was really tired out.

"Hey, Tsuna are you hurt badly anywhere?" asked Naruto checking on him. Tsuna shook his head.

"I don't think so." said Tsuna as he lays down on Naruto's bed. Reborn jumps on to Tsuna's stomach.

"Idiot, you are bleeding." said Reborn as he hits his head.

"Ow! Ok ok its just a little bleeding!" said Tsuna in pain a little.

"I'm SO sorry BOSS! Forgive me!" said Gokudera still bowing down.

"Hm…Tsuna you seem a little in pain? Its as if you've been poison. Did you get poison?" asked Yamamoto worriedly.

"Um…I-I don't know?" said Tsuna as if he ran out of breath.

"Mukuro seems to be waking up!" said Haru Happily. She saw Tsuna got hurt from the fight and she feels sad about it.

"Cheer up ok? Haru. I-pin can you go get the bandages if there is any?" asked Kyoko.

"I-pin will go get it." she said, and ran off to find some.

"Hey Naruto! I have a feeling that Tsuna has been poison. Do you know anyone who can heal him?" asked Ryohei. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, my friend Sakura Haruno. She can heal him up." Said Naruto smiling. Then he looked at Hibari. Hibari was staring out the window.

"Why is he so quiet? By his quietness…he sort of reminds me of my friend…" said Naruto sadly.

"He's always like that, well sometimes, always trying to beat everyone and challenging them. And biting them to death." said Yamamoto, scratching his head.

"Oh, I see." said Naruto, a little frown on his face.

"TSUNA!" yelled Lambo as he was jumping on him.

"Lambo! No! don't jump on Tsuna! He's hurt!" said Kyoko. She ran to him and picked him up.

"But…Tsuna is…" said Lambo not finishing what he said, and tears up. Everyone face was shock…

"Huh, w-what are you guys talking about?" said Tsuna as if he just woke up form his sleep or something.

"Oh thank goodness Tsuna! You're awake!" said Haru in relief. Then I-pin came back with Bandages.

"I-pin found some bandages!" said I-pin happily. And Kyoko takes them.

"Thank-you I-pin!" she said, and starts putting some on Mukuro. Then Tsuna went silent, and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to get Sakura, alright everyone? Just stay put!" said Naruto and he ran out to find her.

"Hang on Tsuna!" said Ryohei. Reborn checked on Mukuro.

"Well he seems, he's about to wake up…now" said Reborn smiling. Mukuro woke up.

"What the…where am I?..." asked Mukuro shaking his head.

"At Naruto's house. You see we got teleported to this village name Konoha! We're going to find that device t go back home!" explained Haru.

"Oh…ok? Um…" said Mukuro as though he didn't know what else to say, except looking at Tsuna.

"What happen to him?" he asked smirking a little.

"He went and save you, he went with Naruto, he fought off the ninjas and saved you." said Yamamoto. Mukuro looked around and saw Hibari.

"Didn't expect to see you here…"said Mukuro.

"I got teleported here too. So I rather stay here until we get home." said Hibari still looking out the window.

"I see…" he said.

"What is taking him so long!? Boss is getting worst!" yelled Gokudera panicking like always if something happens to the Boss that is.

"Calm down, Gokudera. Tsuna shall be fine, just be patient. Tsuna can't die like this." said Reborn, as he sit on top of the shelf. Then, 30 minute later, Naruto came in with Sakura.

"There you are!" yelled Gokudera.

"Where have you been?!" said Gokudera pissed off.

"Uh…looking for her…it's not easy" said Naruto.

"Ok is he over there?" asked Sakura. They all nodded. She walked over to Tsuna and starts healing him.

"He will be ok, its not to late" she said. Everyone was relief, except Hibari, though he has no emotion on it.

"By the way, Naruto…you said that Hibari remind you of someone. You said, and who is it?" asked Reborn. Everyone looked at Reborn, then Naruto. Sakura still healed Tsuna, she looked at the floor.

"It's…Sasuke" said Naruto sadly.

"It's kind of a long story…we'll just say this, Sasuke was our friend…he suddenly left our village one day…so…" said Sakura sadly. Reborn nodded slightly.

"I see" said Reborn. Tsuna woke up and back with strength…

"Whoa, I really feel better" said Tsuna as he stands up.

"Thank-you um…"

"Sakura"

"Oh thanks Sakura" smiled Tsuna.

"Anyway I think its time to find that device to go back home." said Hibari.

"Device?" asked Sakura. They explained to Sakura about how Lambo and I-pin found the device and made hem got sent to Konoha.

"Oh I see. In that case I want to join you guys then!" said Sakura.

"Alright then!" said Naruto happily.

"Hey, where is Mukuro?" asked Ryohei.

"Mmmm….He left…" said Lambo laughing a little. Everyone was shock…except Hibari…

"Well ok…then…" said Tsuna disappointedly.

"We can just leave without him, he'll probably catch up with us soon" said Hibari. They all nodded. and left Naruto's house. They all went to the forest searched and searched. Day by day. Night to night. They hunted for food. Until Someone shows up. To pick on a fight also capturing the Nine-tails fox!...

"Damn!" said Naruto…

**Sorry if it was kind of a boring chapter! Forgive me! ._. I am really tired today ill try my best on my other one! Next up! Chapter 4! I guess u guys can help me too **** thx!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kyoko is Kidnapped!

**Hey Guys Chapter 4! Is Here! I wonder if you guys really enjoy it? I just have a feeling that my story might be to boring ._. well I'm still trying my best! Anyway moving on!**

_**Chapter 4: Kyoko is Kidnapped!**_

"The Akatsuki" said Naruto very mad.

"Akatsuki?" asked Lambo puzzled.

"It's a group. Their groups mean 'Red Cloud' they're bad people!" said Sakura. Lambo nodded. Tsuna drank his pills and was getting ready to fight. So did everyone….Then suddenly Orichimaru came out, with Byakuran.

"What the…why is Byakuran here!" said Gokudera madly, and put his bomb inside is weapon getting ready to shoot.

"Why hello, Tsuna. And friends…" said Byakuran smiling, but seems really evil smile in the inside.

"Naruto…" said Sakura a little cautious.

"Today! We'll capture the Nine-tail Fox!" said Deidara happily getting his clay ready.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Ryohei.

"Well I'm going to join you guys, if you guys don't mind? I'm no going after your target but mine…I need those Vongola rings!" said Byakuran smirking.

"It's fine as long you don't get in our way...and work our way through." said Pain.

"DEIDARA! Do I get to fight too!" yelled Tobi. Deidara made a face at him.

"No…you can go sit in the corner and watch." said Deidara still making the face. Tobi was disappointed but sat next to the tree anyway.

"How will we beat them It's like 8 (that is fighting) VS a lot of them…which I can't seem to count" said Yamamoto as he takes out his sword.

"I quite never seen weapons that has flames…" said Kisame.

"We're different from you guys…so deal with it." said Reborn as he hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder and walked over to Haru and Kyoko.

"Hmph, short guy…" mumbled Kisame under his breath. Reborn smacked him with a racket.

"What the!?" Kisame swung his Samehada (Shark Skin which is a sword), but he missed.

"Brat!" yelled Kisame. Reborn smirked.

"Haru, Kyoko, and I-pin you guys go over there, we'll take care of this." said Tsuna. They nodded.

"It's so boring if their side has only a few people…shall we make the fight next time? Just to spice it up, we can find…Sasuke" said Orichimaru as he laughed evily. Naruto was aghast. The moment when Orichimaru said that, he was mad, sad, and desperate to see him. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Fine…the fight shall be in 5 days from today." said Sakura confidently. Everyone looked her and agreed then.

"Then it is set, 5 days…" smirked Byakuran.

"Just so you guys know the Device you guys call, if you find it, we'll just track you down and take it." said Pain.

"What why? What for?" asked Gokudera.

"Control space and time! Of course! All over the world!" said Byakuran. The Akatsuki nodded

"I wonder…who should we take to make you guys come to us if you guys do find it…" smirked Orichimaru. The girls screamed a little of horror.

"We'll just take her" said Deidara as he pointed to Kyoko. Tsuna broke in with horror.

"NO!" yelled Tsuna, he flew super quick to Kyoko.

"I won't let you take her!" yelled Tsuna angrily. Deidara laughs. He got clay and made a giant bird. It flew toward to Kyoko really fast! Gokudera shot his bomb at the bird.

"What the…" said Deidara as he got off-balanced. Then got back up again.

"Wow…surprise, but enough to quite enough to kill this bird." said Deidara as he smirked. Naruto ran up to him.

"_RASENGAN!"_ yelled Naruto, and it made Deidara fell.

"Ouch!" Deidara got up, he was bleeding a little. He got really mad…Deidara got on the bird again. Sasori came in and knotted up with the chakra thread to Sakura and Naruto to keep them still, and they can't use their Jutsu to break free.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto struggling. Deidara smiles.

"Thanks Sasori." He said. Sasori nodded his head.

"Now, back to-..." Deidara was amazed with the Flames and didn't know what to do but charged foreward.

"**X BURNER!" ** yelled Tsuna and let out to Deidara. The bird melted and Deidara fell off.

"Tsk…man…I'm beat…or am I?" smirked Deidara. He put his hand up in the middle and activated his Jutsu.

"Art is a BLAST!" yelled Deidara. There was an explosive spider on Tsuna, and it exploded on him!

"TSUNA!" yelled Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna fell down and was horrified on his face

"S-since w-when it was o-on…me?" asked Tsuna as he was hurt badly.

"It was on you the whole time when you ran to her" said Deidara as he smirked.

"Well I guess the job is done then." said Kisame and walked to get Kyoko. Kyoko backed away and Yamamoto comes in.

"You don't touch her!" said Yamamoto as he defends Kyoko. Kisame sighs and took out his Samehada

"Yamamoto! Watch out! Its not going to be easy!" yelled Naruto as he struggled some more. Yamamoto nodded.

"**Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique!"** said Kisame as he did his hand jutsu. Then a water shark rush over to Yamamoto. Yamamoto put his sword up

"**Shigure Soen Ryu: Splashing Rain!" **said Yamamoto as he flips his sword to the back and made a whirlwind to the water to protect him from the shark! The shark was to powerful it broke the whirlwind. Yamamoto fell back.

"Not bad... **Water Release: Water Shark Bullet technique!" **said Kisame as he send another water shark but it came from underground! Yamamoto was surprised! He Luckily swung his sword and the shark disappear.

"Good Job Yamamoto!" yelled Gokudera. Pain was tired of standing.

"Kisame, can you hurry it up today is not the day to fight anyway. we'll just capture the Nine-tail another day" said Pain. Byakuran was enjoying the view of the fights. Tsuna was still on the ground trying to stay awake. Reborn came over to Tsuna.

"You've got to stay alive Tsuna. Don't fall back now." said Reborn seriously. Tsuna nodded trying to get up. Kyoko was next to Tsuna helping him up.

"Sure thing, Pain." Kisame smirks and laughs under his breath.

"**Water Prison Technique!"** said Kisame as he traps Yamamoto in the water. Yamamoto was trying to get some air, but couldn't. Gokudera tried to go save him but he was Blocked my Orichimaru. Naruto and Sakura was still tied up. Hibari ran to hit Kisame, but Deidara stepped in. so that save last Pain went to get Kyoko then. Ryohei ran to Kyoko, but Pain was to fast.

"Lets go…" said Pain as he hold up Kyoko. Kyoko was scared.

"Kyoko!" yelled Haru, but she couldn't do anything. Ryohei was mad, but he wasn't in shape to fight Deidara. They all vanish away, and Naruto and Sakura was free.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Naruto as he punched the tree. Yamamoto was free, and he coughed up some water left in him. Haru helped him. Tsuna was depressed that he couldn't protect Kyoko. They were all miserable, Sakura wen over to Tsuna and started to heal him up, and everyone else as well. Then Naruto walked over to Tsuna and smiled to him.

"It's ok Tsuna, we'll get her back. I promise, she will be safe too. I'm sure of it! Trust me." Naruto said confidently and put his hand out to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and took it.

"It's time for training then, Tsuna and all of you guys too." said Reborn. They all nodded, Hibari in the other hand will join them. So they all went back to the Village to take a rest, and wait 5 days till the battle start…they hope that more people will be on their team…to fight…

**Wow…a really long chapter I would say! Well I hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^ Until Next time! ****Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5: Train,Train got to save Kyoko

**I'm so sorry! That I haven't been posting any story! Forgive me! It was school, I was busy, and trying to think of another chapter of this to end it. Oh well ill give it a try. Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 5: Train, Train, got to save Kyoko**_

They all went back to the village to rest, and trained. All Naruto's friend came out to help.

"OK! Let's see…Gokuedera you seem a grumpy guy and smart?" asked Naruto examining him. Gokudera grabs his shirt and was mad.

"Of course I'm smart! If I wasn't I wouldn't teach my Boss how to swim!" said Gokudera proudly. Tsuna was embarrassed when he said that. Gokudera apologized.

"Well anyway, Gokudera I think your best teacher would be Shikamaru" said Naruto as he points to Shikamaru.

"Ugh…what a drag, but whatever if its helps him back to his world" said Shikamru as he look to the side, tiredly.

"Hmph…what's his problem" said Gokudera as he followed Shikamaru to the training area.

"Next, is Ryohei." said Naruto looking at him.

"I'M READYYYYY! SO WHEN WILL I START?" said Ryohei yelling.

"Jeez, whew…well first you remind me of Bushy-Brow." said Naruto as he check to make sure that he wasn't deaf.

"Bushy-brow?" asked Ryohei.

"Rock Lee I should say" said Naruto as he points to him. Lee walks up to Ryohei and bows down to him proudly.

"HI! I'm glad you're my student shall we do 500 push-up for a warm up?" asked Lee, talking really fast. Ryohei was delighted.

"YOU BET!" Ryohei said with excitement. They both left running down the street, finding a place to train.

"Um…Lambo? Wait, wait…this cow can fight?" asked Naruto confusedly. Tsuna nodded.

"Uh…well…Kakashi-sensai?" said Naruto, though he wasn't sure.

"What am I? A babysitter? I would at least have someone good with water or lightning" asked Kakashi, reading his book.

"Lambo is Lightning guardian!" said Lambo, as he took out his vongola rings.

"Oh great…" said Kakashi disappointedly.

"I could go with you?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'm a rain guardian, I learn Shigure Soen Ryu!" said Yamamoto.

"Oh thank goodness, fine I'll take you" said Kakashi relieved.

They both left to the training field.

"Hm…let see now, next is Hibari. Let see…" said Naruto as he examine him.

"Ok! with that kind of face! I think your perfect teacher would be Neji!" said Naruto proudly, and pointed to Neji.

"Nice to meet you" said Neji, with not much emotion to it. Hibari just looked at Neji and walked on to find a place to train.

"No greeting, huh. Well that's nice…" as Neji mumbles to himself.

"Um, you guys said that, there is another…his name is Mukuro?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but looks like he's not here, we'll skip him." said Roborn. Naruto nodded.

"Lastly, Tsuna, well you can join me finding that device! Let's go!" said Naruto happily. Tsuna nodded.

"Uh…Haru and Ipin, also Reborn, you guys just stay here alright? We'll be back." said Tsuna. They nodded.

"Ok!" said Haru as she walks off with Ipin and Reborn.

**Few Hours later, Tsuna's team was training really hard. Naruto and Tsuna was really close finding the device. **

"Hey…HEY! I-I FOUND IT!" yelled Tsuna as he holds it up, almost dropping it. Naruto ran over and gave a pat in the shoulder to Tsuna.

"Good Job!" he said and puts out his thumbs up while smiling. Tsuna smiles back. They all came back home and told everyone to go to Naruto's house to talk.

"Hey so we found the device!" said Naruto. They were all happy. Though Hibari just smiled a little.

"The problem is that we have to hide it from Pain, and Byaku…?" said Naruto thinking his name.

"Byakuran" said Reborn.

"Right. So what do we do?" he asked thinking.

"We could let someone stay up tonight, each day." said Yamamoto.

"Good idea, Yamamoto." said Naruto.

"Ok I'll stay up tonight" as Naruto Volunteered. Everyone nodded.

_**So, Naruto stayed up all night, watching out the device. The next day, Tsuna's friends would be still training. Tsuna and Naruto would watch out for the device. They train and train, until the day had come. **_

"Ok! Today is the day! Everyone ready?" asked Naruto looking around. They all nodded. Tsuna's friends said goodbye and thanked them for helping them train to Naruto's friends. They all left to fight the Akatsuki.

**Sorry that wraps it up! I hope you guys enjoyed my Story! Until next time Chapter 6 the finale! Well I hope it is.**


	6. Author's Note!

Author's Note!

Sorry Everyone! I've been really busy with school and It's been really hard to find time to the last chapter! well actually I'm almost done, Just in the part with the Big battle and I have to go back and forth! Hm,cross over story is pretty hard! –Whew- I'm also trying to make the story to make sense as well. Just wish me luck and I'm pretty sure there is a whole bunch of better story then mine so be patient and I'll finish it up. Thanks for reading this review!


	7. Chapter 6: Time to say Goodbye

**Hello! Finally, huh? I know, it has been awhile. Oh well might as well get this out of the way. **

**Chapter 6:**** Time to say Good-bye! **

They all left to go find the Akatsuki and Byakuran. They found them in the cave, getting ready for the big fight!

"My, my well isn't it Tsuna and friends of his." said Byakuran smirking.

"Shall the battle begin?" asked Pain. They all nodded. Naruto went to Sage Mode, Tsuna drank his Dying Will Pills and went to his Hyper Mode.

"You ready, Tsuna?" asked Naruto smiling. Tsuna nodded.

"Wait! Where is the device?" asked Orichimaru. Gokudera holds it up.

"Good, might as well let some one hold it and when the battle is over we can take It." said Pain. Gokudera gave it to Haru and trusted her with it.

"Not if we beat you guys up!" said Naruto confidently.

"WAIT! Where is Kyoko?" asked Tsuna as he was worried. Kisame came and was holding on to her.

"Kyoko!" yelled Haru.

"So…you guys lose we might as well kill her and take the device as well" said Kisame smirking.

"Well let's just see." said Naruto smiling. He dashed foreward to Pain! He blocked the move then dashed behind Naruto.

"**Wind Released: Gale Palm!"** said Pain, as he clapped is hand together and the wind released forward to Naruto. He dodged quickly. Tsuna quickly flew behind Pain, and kicked him toward to Naruto. Pain was discouraged for letting is guard down to Tsuna like that.

"**Sage Art: Rasengan Barrage!"** yelled Naruto and he ran toward to pain and sent him flying across. Tsuna was standing next to Naruto getting ready.

"Let me handle this right now, just stand a side for now Tsuna!" said Naruto as he was serious. Tsuna hesitated a little, but went to the side for now. Naruto ran toward to Pain with his Rasegan Barrage.

"**Shinra Tensai: Almighty Push!" **yelled Pain as it pushed Naruto towards away, and made Naruto sliding across the floor. Pain walks up to Naruto hold grasp of him and spoke.

"It's time, Nine-tail." said Pain as he dragged Naruto to the seal.

"Naruto!" yelled Tsuna. He flew toward to Pain to get Naruto and puts him to the side to rest. Pain was getting annoyed; he dashed up to Tsuna and grabbed him, and threw him against the wall, aggressively. Tsuna nearly passed out for a moment, but he stood up. Got to his position, getting ready.

"**X Burner!"** yelled Tsuna, and shot the flames toward Pain. He manage to dodge it, and came behind Tsuna and whacked him down, making a big hole on the ground. Tsuna coughed a little. His vision was getting blurry. Few minutes later, Naruto woke up in pain.

"Ugh… what…Tsuna!" yelled Naruto as he was in shock.

_**Kisame VS Yamamoto, Lambo Pov**_

Kisame dashed forward to Yamamoto and swung his Sharkskin sword. He blocked it with his sword, and swung back at him, but missed.

"Good thing, this cave has water." said Kisame as he smirked. Yamamoto nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said, then dashed forward. They both kept on swinging their swords, really fast. Lambo was just sitting there frighten, but doesn't know what to do. Kisame looks over to Lambo and grinned evily. He kumped back and did his jutsu.

"**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"** yelled Kisame, then big giant waves start coming toward to Lambo.

"Oh no!" mumbled Yamamoto, then ran toward Lambo as quickly as he can.

"**Shigure Soen Ryu: Splashing Rain!"** said Yamamoto, then created a whirlwind on the water and formed like a shield to protect Lambo.

"Hey, Lambo, why won't you go over there and wait, ok?" said Yamamoto, as he grinned at Lambo. He nodded and ran to sit down.

"**Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique!"** yelled Kisame, the shark raced toward to Yamamoto. It hit Yamamoto badly. He dropped down on the ground.

"Ha! That was easy then I expected. Who else?" Kisame smirked and looked at Lambo.

"Eek!" yelled Lambo. He took out his 10-year bazooka, and jumped. Then came out 10- year Lambo later.

"Ugh…uh…Where am I?" asked 10-year Lambo.

"Ha! Pathetic." said Kisame as he raised up his shark-sword.

"Oh... my…" said 10-year Lambo. He took out his Bazooka again and jumped in. Then came out 20-year Lambo.

"My, my that's a quite big fish." said 20-year Lambo as he looks around.

"Ugh…I'm getting tired. Show me what you got." said Kisame impatient.

"Don't you think, it's pointless?" asked 20-year Lambo. Kisame was confused

"What?" said Kisame as put his shark-sword down.

_**Gokudera, Ryohei VS Deidara, Konan POV. **_

"WOOO! LET'S GET STARTING!" yelled Ryohei

"Shh! Idiot! Don't Yell!" said Gokudera angrily.

"Haha, nice friend you have" said Deidara as he made some clay of spiders, and made them raced toward to them. Gokudera jumped and Ryohei too.

"**Shikigami Dance"** said Konan as paper flies toward them and got cuts.

"Ugh! I think no matter how much we train, last time! I think its pointless! they're to strong!" said Gokudera on the ground. Ryohei got up really fast.

"HEYYY!" yelled Ryohei as he Punched Deidara to the ground. Deidara got up, and activate is jutsu.

"Art is a **BLAST!**" yelled Deidara, and the bomb behind Ryohei which some how he didn't notice explodes. Ryohei yelled in pain as he dropped down.

"Ryohei!" yelled Gokudera. He then shot bomb toward Deidara.

"**Sword of Paper"** said Konan as it raced toward to Gokudera, and made him bleed a lot.

"Dang it!" Gokudera Huffed. Deidara smirked.

"Wow…Losers…" he said. Deidara and Konan left to go meet Pain and the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx….

_So after the battle they all met up together in the middle._

"You guys done?" asked Pain. They nodded.

"Hmph, well then…Shall we-…" Pain was cut off until the Akatuski passed out.

XxXxXxXx_ Few Hours later_ XxXxXxXx

Pain and the others woked up and they were tied up by Chakra ropes. Naruto and the Vongola Mafia surrounded them.

"What the…" said Pain really mad that he saw that '_They'_ were still alive.

"Hahaha! You thought we were dead huh!" said Lambo laughing.

"H-how can this be?" asked Kisame. Hibari, Reborn, Tobi, and Mukuro! came.

"So I see they're awake." said Reborn.

"Tobi, what is the meaning of this?!" yelled Deidara.

"Sorry! But you are so mean so I decided to help them!" said Tobi feeling a little guilt.

"Wow fighting for nothing. It was a Genjutsu all along." sighed Konan.

"What happen to Byakuran and Orichimaru…" asked Pain.

"We took care of them" said Naruto with a smirk.

"How about the 2 girls?" asked Kisame.

"They went home to our device, while you akatsuki was fighting us." said Tsuna with a little confident.

"Um…quick question Mukuro…um…Are you released from the Vindice?" asked Yamamoto. Mukuro gave a stare.

"Course not…I'm in this world, so its obvious I am." said Mukuro. Yamamoto nodded.

"So, how did this work, of course Tobi's eyes must've work with you…Mukuro." asked Pain.

"Yeah, Yeah! He was actually quite helpful!" said Tobi happily.

"TOBI! WHEN I GET OUT I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Deidara!

"Calm down" said Konan. Tobi went silent.

"Wait…Where's Hibari?" asked Tsuna.

"He left when the device was ready" said Reborn smiling.

"How?" asked Tsuna.

"Well when you and the other was talking to the Akatsuki, the device was ready and Hibari went first" said Reborn still smiling.

"Oh…" said Tsuna a little surprised.

_So then Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo said goodbye to naruto and went inside the device to home. Mukuro went in not saying goodbye. Reborn was on Tsuna's shoulder waiting._

"Come visit again, if you have time that is," said Naruto smiling. Tsuna smiled back and nodded. They both shook hands, and Tsuna left after that.

XxXxXxXx…..-

_Epilogue: _

_ So then, after that adventure they had they all went back having picnic though their time didn't change. Tsuna hoped to meet Naruto again some day just to get to know him more. _

_ The End…_

**What you guys think? hm well…I know I did horribly well it's something **** hope you guys still like it though. Thanks for reading. ^_^**


End file.
